


Searching For Answers

by EmilieBrown



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is very wrong with a certain pink and yellow human, and Jack and Donna are searching for answers, they both have come to the same conclusion and Jack is convinced it's the correct one, what does the Doctor have to do with it and what the heck is up with that soup from Raxacoricofallapatorius that Rose is eating? Dedicated to HONDTangled over on deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For Answers

 

 

 

 

** Searching For Answers **

**_Emilie Brown_ **

**Something is very wrong with a certain pink and yellow human, and Jack and Donna are searching for answers, they both have come to the same conclusion and Jack is convinced it’s the correct one, what does the Doctor have to do with it and what the heck is up with that soup from Raxacoricofallapatorius that Rose is eating?  Dedicated to HONDTangled over on deviantART.**

 

            “JACK HARKNESS!!!” An angry blond woman screeched stomping her way towards a certain man whore. Said man whore looked up from his newest addition of Amanopian Playgirl.

            “Rosie.” Jack answered in a sing-song voice. Rose just glared at him, yanked his blue Alien porno magazine from him, tore it up in her hands and tossed it in the TARDIS’s fireplace.

            “I am thoroughly cross with you, you immortal. Would you like to know why I’m cross with you?” Rose snarled grabbing Jack by the shoulder and shaking him, well trying to shake him.

            “You finally realized that I’ve been stealing your lacy lingerie that I know you use when you shag the Doc?” Jack questioned moving out of Rose’s grasp and giving her a wink as he did so, which apparently made the pink and yellow human turn into a red and yellow human,

            “No you slimy little bastard, you steal my lingerie? What makes you think I shag the _Doctor_?” Rose said giving him a slap across the face that could put Jackie Tyler’s to shame. “Don’t answer that you bloody pervert!” Rose screeched giving him another slap for good measurement. “That’s not why I came in here for, you left the cap off the toothpaste, how dare you do that, did you just wake up this morning and say to yourself ‘hmmm, I think I’m going to leave the cap off the toothpaste just because I know how it bugs Rose Tyler?’” Rose said grabbing Jack by his suspenders and yanking him forward giving him a glare that would make the Doctor back away from her.

            “Um, Rose?” Donna Noble questioned speaking for the first moment since Rose stormed into the TARDIS library and practically harassed Jack.

            “What!?” Rose said spinning around fast and facing Donna.

            “Oi, watch it blondi.” Donna said standing to walk to Rose.

            “I’m so sorry!” Rose said crying; she turned to Jack and hugged him. “I didn’t mean to Jack, I really didn’t. I don’t know what came over me.” Rose continued to sob in Jack’s arms, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and trying to comfort him, while Donna just look as dumb founded as Jack felt, which by the way was pretty dumbfounded. Donna locked eyes with Jack in question and Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

            “It’s okay Rosie, you have nothing to apologize for.” Jack brought his arms to the back of Rose’s legs and brought her up to him in a bridal style carry. “We’ll go to the Doctor.” Jack exited the room with a still sobbing Rose and Donna following him. They navigated through the halls of the TARDIS. Once they made it to the console room he walked over to the Doctor who was underneath the console tinkering with it as usual.

            “Oi, spaceboy!” Donna hollered she must have startled the Doctor because he shot up fast and banged his head. The Doctor slid out from under the console rubbing the back of his head.

            “What is it?” He questioned still rubbing the now tender spot of his head. He didn’t get an answer from Donna nor Jack because as soon as he heard Rose’s sniffles he looked up real fast and went to take her from Jack’s arms. “Jack, what did you do?” The Doctor said pulling Rose to him; Rose automatically clung to the Doctor and started sobbing once more.

            “Me, I didn’t do anything. She came in the library hollering about and accusing, next thing we knew she just started apologizing and crying, we thought we ought to bring her to you.” Blue eyes locked with Chocolate brown eyes.

            “Go, the both of you, carry on doing whatever the lot of you were doing. I’ll deal with Rose.” With that the Doctor left the room carrying Rose in his arms as he did.

            “Is it me or did that strip of nothing not seem as upset as he usually would?” Donna questioned to Jack once Rose and the Doctor were out of ear shot.

            “Now that you mention it, you’re right he didn’t seem as stressed as he usually would. Which means he knows exactly what’s wrong with her, let’s search for answers, shall we?” Jack questioned holding the crook of his arm out for Donna.

            “Always the gentleman Captain yes lets.” Donna and Rose left to head back to the library. Once there they sat down and started discussing what to do and what they thought was wrong with Rose.

 

            Rose lent against the porcelain toilet in the Doctor’s bathroom, she was puking heavily, and the Doctor stood behind her holding her hair back and bringing the back of his hand to her forehead checking to see if she had a fever.

            “You feel a lot cooler than you did last night. How do you feel?” Turning around from the toilet and facing the Doctor Rose sunk into his chest.

            “Not good. My head it’s killing me. Also Jack steals my undergarments.” Picking Rose up the Doctor walked to his bed -a bed that has been used for more than just sleep for the past six months- he sat Rose down on it and pulled the covers over her getting under them himself.

            “He does does he?” Rose could feel the Doctor tense at that, she turned over facing him and wrapped her arms around him. “The TARDIS’ll give you something for your head.”

            “Be nice to Jack, he means well, even if he does steal my private lingerie after we make love.” A soft clunk was heard on the nightstand as the same time the Doctor said. “What!?” Rose grabbed the meal the TARDIS offered her and ignored the Doctor’s over usage of his gob again; she ignored him and just stared at the meal she was supposed to eat. “Rose, eat it, it works great for nausea on Raxacoricofallapatorius.” Groaning Rose took a bite of the questionable looking food. She ate all of it. Once done she was pulled into a tight embrace of the Doctor’s,

            “Can we visit my mum today? There are things I need to tell her, that I would prefer saying in person than over the phone.”

            “If you insist,” kissing Rose’s cheek as he stood up the Doctor walked over to his desk that stood by a bookshelf, opening up the top right drawer he shuffled around with objects in it until he brought out what he was looking for. Smiling to himself he put it in his pocket of his long overcoat. Rose was silently sleeping as he turned around to go to her. Smiling he walked over to the bed lent down and kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room, the TARDIS dimming the lights as he walked out. Once back in the console room he heard Jack and Donna’s ‘quiet’ whispers. No doubt arguing about something as per usual.  He lent against the door listening to their conversation. He was only there for a minute when the TARDIS blocked out what they were saying. Sighing to himself he moved to a different part of the TARDIS.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Whelp here is the beginning of Searching for Answers it was supposed to originally be a one-shot but that’s changed. I hope you lot enjoy it and I am open to any ideas. Sooooo any guesses on what’s going on? Be sure to check out my other Doctor Who fanfiction!!!**

**This fic is not beta-ed, I would love a beta so if anyone can beta all my Doctor Who fanfictions than please let me know. Thanks!!!**

**~Emi**

**Cover made by me**

 


End file.
